The Night I Tamed A Dominatrix
by DaynaM
Summary: What happens when Andrea runs into Miranda in a lesbian bar.


Title: The Night I Tamed the Dominatrix  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Author: Dayna  
>Summary: The night when the dominatrix becomes the sub.<p>

AN: I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, the characters or anything else. No profit. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This is my first Mirandy story so be gentle.

Written for my boo Monica Reyes, who was relentless until I wrote it out.

Andy had been looking forward to the 'Masquerade Extravaganza,' at Sugar and Spice in the Village for over a month. Sugar and Spice was a lesbian bar, but tonight for the 'Extravaganza,' everyone from the village would be in attendance Queens, Kings, lesbians, gays even some straights. She had been trying to talk Lily into going again this year with her and Doug, but after the experience she had last year, Lily refused to go back. It had seemed like every femme in the bar had thought Lily was a King. She had decided to dress as straight 'looking' as possible, regal in a extreme cut, female three piece suit. Andy had tried to talk her out of wearing the outfit, but she had not listened. Poor Lily, she had suffered the 'traumatic' fate of gorgeous women throwing themselves at her all night. Doug and Andy had giggled about the evening for weeks having witnessed the abundance of female 'attributes' literally falling into Lily's lap. Thusly, Andy had decided to dress 'kinda' masculine too. She had found a beautiful Armani suit in her size in a used couture shop in SoHo and had been waiting for an opportunity to wear it. She had a black fedora with a scarlet band to off-set the suit and a scarlet stripped tie. Knowing in a humble yet self-acknowledging way that her eyes were her best feature, she had decided to go sans mask. The only feminine enhancements would be 4' inch Loubotins and a electric blue strap-on Andy was daring to hope she would be able to use later that night. Andy had never gone out in public 'packing,' it was a totally new and yet strangely erotic feeling.

Andy and Doug stood in line outside Sugar and Spice in awe. The spectacle that was a celebratory evening in the 'Village,' began it's life in a full spectrum of colour and thumping music. The crowd was excited and rowdy, 'in a good way,' the antics and levity of people in line surged forwarded causing Doug to crash midriff first into Andy's front. Doug's head snapped up and a huge shit eating smirk highlighted his features. Lifting his eyebrow and in a low provocative voice he intoned, "Andrea Sachs, I do declare are you 'packing' or are you just really happy to be shoved into my groin."

Andy felt a blush spread up her face and with a snort of contrite embarrassment she stammered, " Well...I ...well...am just trying to get into my outfit, you know trying to express my inner...hmmmm, masculine side, you know, its all just part of the outfit...to, ah, get me in character...ya."

As Doug started to sputter and laugh out loud, Andy ducked her head, shuffling her Loubotins began to giggle in spite of herself. Peeking up from underneath the brim of her fedora, Andy rolled her eyes self-evasively and mumbled, "Okay, so maybe I am hoping to ...ummm, kinda use it later."

"Kinda...kinda, use it later. How do you kinda use a strap on Andy? Please, do elaborate. I can hardly wait to hear this, I maybe able to use your advice later," he chortled. 'Further more, my dear beautiful one, you are not the least bit masculine, but have at it. Enjoy yourself this evening."

"Ya, well, damn Doug, do you know how long it has been since I have been in any kinda of relationship, either long-term or fleeting," Andy laughed as she playfully smacked Doug on the shoulder, and then placed her arm around his shoulders. "As per usual, you maybe the only one I will be leaving the bar with this evening."

Bumping hips, Doug joked. "You and me kid, we're a team. Of course, if you would let go of the self-destructive heroine worship you have for a certain female devil your last relationship might have lasted longer. I mean, lets face it Andy, Tasha was kind, smart, beautiful and head over heels for you. Her only fault was she wasn't You Know Who."

Tilting her head to the side Andy rolled her eyes and said, "Dougie, I don't think about Her anymore."

Sputtering Doug choked out, "Andy..., then seeing the hurt look in her eyes he let his next words go. Looking down the line-up he stated, "Hey look we are finally moving, their letting us in. Let the party begin. Keep your fingers crossed and that strap-on oiled and ready to go. We're both getting laid tonight."

Later that evening Andy had to admit she was having a blast. It was very liberating being in the Village. Especially inside a lesbian bar where she could completely be herself. She had been out of the proverbial closet for years, ever since she had left Her in Paris . The physical act of walking away from all her pent up feelings and emotions had led to several mind blowing epiphanies. She knew she could no longer hide her feelings, she had to deal with some intensely hot sexual feelings for her former boss. She had done some serious soul searching, realizing she had been hiding from the fact she was a lesbian. This was something she could no longer excuse once she started having feelings of a sexual persuasion for Mir...Her. She had been luckier then a lot of people when she came out. Her parents had said they had kinda always known, "All those posters of Special Agent Dana Scully on your bedroom walls, the pseudo feminist books and studies. Lets face it dear, you always were a tad bit of a tomboy when you were little." She had been dumbfounded that her family and friends had figured it out before she had.

Giving her head a shake, Andy was determined to put any thoughts about her time at Runway out of her mind and enjoy the rest of her evening. It had been two years since she had walked away from Her. She was bound and bent to keep the thoughts of Her in a deep dark closet within her mind. She was here to have fun, enjoy herself, and maybe meet someone who would help her close the door in her mind barricading it shut forever. She'd had many opportunities so far this evening, the suit was really working. Beautiful women were making it known they were interested all evening.

She was bumping and gyrating with a gorgeous red head, 'who kinda looked like Special Agent Dana Scully herself,' when she instinctively felt a penetrating gaze she had not felt upon her for over two years crawling up her spine, settling in her erongeneous zone. Slowly, looking up from 'Special Agent Who,' her gaze slid unbidden to a silver-haired, mask eclipsed dominatrix across a sea of dancing bodies. Eyes widening, her breath hitched while her heartbeat accelerate. Andy could feel the door to the closet in her mind violently shoved open.

It couldn't be...could it? No fucking way it could be...The masked Mistress was wrapped from head to toe in leather. From her leather Mardi Gras mask, down to her white, silk, tailored, form fitting, 'sexy' librarian blouse. Further down to the leather lace-up the front corset, black leather mini skirt and thigh high black leather boots. The whole ensemble looked to Andy like 'Gaultier' meets sex trade kitten. The Agent Scully wannabe realized she no longer had Andy's attention, slithered over to the next available female body without Andy even noticing. Feet and legs moving forward without her permission, Andy's brain was screaming to turn back, while her center became moist and hot. As she moved closer to the leather clad woman across the room, her inner voice fought with the rational side of her ..."It isn't, oh God, please don't let it be..."

It was as if a clichéd version of the time tunnel literally opened up in her head. Standing on the dance floor Andy was mentally swept back to her last day in Paris . She'd been noticing a difference in her feelings for Miranda for quite sometime. She kept trying to discount them, thinking of herself as some kind of masochist when it came to her burgeoning feelings of reverence for the fashion icon. How could she be having growing feelings of desire, lust and want for such a cold, imperialistic bitch? Her feelings had culminated into one big gooey ball of loving acceptance concerning all of Miranda's faults and also her attributes. Seeing her open, exposed, and vulnerable the night she'd learned of her impending divorce had changed Andy's perceptions of her boss. The next day in the car while Miranda explained her reasons for stabbing Nigel in the back, Andy hadn't cared. She cared, but it hadn't made a difference. Andy knew she loved and desired her boss regardless. She recognized that was what love was all about, you loved who you loved, flaws and all. Andy had not realized she was gazing at the editor with big, love sick puppy eyes, but Miranda had. Recognizing the look in Andy's eyes, having seen it before in past assistants and eugénies, the fashionista knew the best course of action was to be cruel to be kind. Miranda did not believe Andy's feelings were either deep or lasting. Raising a brow, and enunciating succinctly Miranda stated, "Really Andrayah, I expected more from you then adolescent notions of misguided love and desire. How very pedestrian of you. If you wish to remain in my employ, you need to curtail these silly feelings and concentrate on your job." Dismissing Andy and the situation, Miranda coldly turned her head and looked out the window.

'Thud,' Andy was instantly back in the club, her mental journey coming to an end with the remembrance of that fateful moment in the car when 'She,' had turned her head away from Andy's wounded gaze to look out the car window. The raw open wound she had closed away in the closet in her mind, was suddenly throbbing out pulse points of pain which rippled through her body and mind. Standing in the middle of the club Andy remembered all too well the anguish she had felt then. Thankful to feel the car rolling to a stop, Andy had blindly reached for the door handle and tearfully stumbled out into the streets of Paris. She had only a vague remembrance of making it across the busy street to a fountain where she had halted and turned her tear stained visage back for one last view of the woman who had ripped out her heart and stomped on it with a 4'inch Prada heel. Miranda had looked up at the moment from the throng of press surrounding her and seen Andy across the street. Andy was never sure if she was just being optimistic or not, but she had almost convinced herself that the look on Miranda's face had first been anger, then contrition and eventually regret when she had witnessed the pain on Andy's face. It was almost the same look she was seeing now as she stood woodenly and looked over at the dominatrix just ten short feet away.

The feeling of being pulled to this woman was intense and the closer Andy got the more sure she was that it was..."Miranda," Andy heard herself whisper. There was no way the dominatrix could have heard her, but the range of emotions that morphed across the woman's masked face were varied. They started with the way she had looked in Paris and rapidly transitioned from elation to pain, anger to sorrow and concluded with the most hopeful look of... Noticing Andy's watchful gaze the 'Miranda Priestly,' mask of bored cynicism quickly replaced the open feelings Andy had been witnessing. Stepping forward again, Andy was within reaching distance when a group of people pushed in front of her. Waiting impatiently for the crowd to move on, Andy yelled out loud, "Oh no she didn't," when it became obvious the Miranda dominatrix was no longer standing there. Glancing around quickly Andy could see the back of the leather clad woman heading rapidly for the exit.

Yelling out to Doug that she had to leave, she ran by the bar where he was standing with a group of guys. Andy hit the door to the outside at full tilt, sending it crashing back against the outside wall. The cool spring air embraced her as she looked both ways down the traffic laden streets of Greenwich Village . Noticing a black clad figure moving rapidly toward a waiting sedan two blocks down, Andy put on speed and sprinted toward the fleeing figure. Damn, Andy had to admit admirably as she ran, Miranda sure can move in those heels. Closing the gap between them, Andy reached out and grabbed the woman's arm, spinning them both off balance so that they ended up face to face and chest to chest against the wall of a store front.

Panting, chests heaving against one another, Andy reached trembling fingers up and tore the mask off...Miranda's face. "I fucking knew it was you, but what I really want to know is why your in a lesbian bar, dressed like a dominatrix from a cheap porn and why you ran from me," Andy panted.

Visibly pulling herself together Miranda Priestly huffed, "Firstly Andrayah, there is nothing cheap about this ensemble, it was designed for me by Gauthlier himself and the rest is none of your business."

"Oh, you are mistaken Miranda, it is most definitely my business. So much so, that if you don't tell me what I want to know, well...I'm afraid by tomorrow morning all of New York City is going to know about what this reporter witnessed this evening in a gay bar in Greenwich Village," Andy bitterly spat.

Blue eyes flashing points of steel Miranda quietly hissed, "Do not take that tone of voice with me Andrayah, have you forgotten just who I am. One phone call to your editor and you won't be able to write anything in this city again, except for your ticket home."

Rising to the challenge Andy gritted out between clenched teeth," "Really Miranda, really, that's the best you've got right now, threats...I am so not impressed. Not impressed and not scared either. You go ahead and do what you feel you have too, and believe me, if I don't get any answers out of you right now, I will go ahead and do what I have to do, tomorrow. You no longer scare or intimidate me."

Miranda trying not to look impressed by Andy's speech raised a brow and looking directly into Andrayah's eyes said, "I may not elicit feelings of intimidation in you anymore, but I can see I certainly incur some very strong feelings in you, just as I did that day long ago in the car in Paris. Tell me Andrayah, just what are those strong feelings?" Miranda finished with a triumphant and slightly condescending look upon her face.

Andy's eyes widen as her brain ticked over all the thoughts and feelings racing through her at Miranda's words. The first of the many thoughts that raced through her brain in an unperceivable amount time were ...'I can't believe she just said that to me'...then...'How the hell can she know I still have strong feelings of any type for her'...then...'Wait, I don't still have strong feelings for her, I let them all go, or did I just lock them all away' ...shit...'I just chased her down the street, someone who has no feelings for someone doesn't chase said person, slam them up against a wall and demand answers' ...oh fuck...'She knows, but how does she know'...double fuck...'what do I do now, what do I want to happen from this confrontation'...triple fuck...'I honestly don't know, I just reacted and chased her down the street without thinking this through'...fuck, fuck, fuck...'What do I do now'...then...'What do I honestly want to do now'...

Making up her mind in a nanosecond, for better or worse, Andy moved in. Grabbing both of Miranda's arms in her hands, Andy pushed her entire body up against the dominatrix, pulling and holding Miranda's arm above her head. Feeling the strap on between Andy's legs Miranda's eyes opened wide, staring directly into those wide open electric blues Andy made it obvious what her strong feelings were. Not giving Miranda a chance to pull away, Andy oh so slowly began to lower her mouth to the editors. When she was a breathe away from the fashionista's lips Andy whispered, "I think you are about to find out ...Mir..an..da.."

Feeling Andy's breathe softly waft across her lips, and hearing the way Andrayah erotically spoke her name, the dominatrix felt a shiver of anticipation race down her spine and the idea of fighting off the grip the reporter had on her never materialized. All Miranda could think was...'do it, oh God just do it.'

Actually feeling Miranda's submission motivated and turned on Andy even more, 'if that were possible.' She had been expecting the dominatrix to fight her off, had actually been mentally preparing herself for the emotional and physical rejection but she could tell by Miranda's heightened breathing, her dilated eyes and the pliancy of her body that the editor was 'actually' wanting this as badly as she did.

Thrusting her lower body against Miranda's, Andy let the fashionista know just what would be in 'store' for her if the events that began here unfurled. Grinding the strap on into the dominatrix's crotch and still holding her arms above her head, Andy slowly undulated against Miranda and then closing the small distance between their mouths, she took Miranda's lower lip between her teeth and gently nibbled and sucked on it. Sucking and stroking the lower lip, Andy entered Miranda's mouth. She deepened the kiss, whilst still undulating against the fashionista. After what seemed like time altering hours, Andy pulled back her head and purred into Miranda's ear, "I can tell that you 'feel' strongly too Miranda." At the slight stiffening of the fashionista's body, Andy again whispered into Miranda's ear as she slightly pulled and sucked on the dainty earlobe, "Or would you prefer I stopped."

Taking the shiver that noticeably ran through Miranda's body as confirmation she did not want her to stop, Andy moved her mouth down the editor's neck laving, nuzzling and sucking the pulse point below her ear. Lowering one of her hands from where she had been holding Miranda's above her head, Andy stroked down the dominatrix's cheek, neck and shoulder before cupping and fondling her breast through the thin material of her shirt. Andy's body was on fire and all she could think or rationalize were random thoughts like...'God, I'm getting so wet' and 'I am going to fuck her like she has never been fucked before,' 'Oh God, Oh God.'

Pulling her head from Miranda's neck Andy looked into Miranda's slumberous eyes and demanded, "I am going to take my other hand down, but I want you to keep both your hands above your head." Not getting a verbal response from Miranda other then a shivering gulped intake of air and a noticeable flutter of eyelids, Andy proceed to ripe open Miranda's shirt right there on the street. At the sight of the perfectly round, white globes of Miranda's breasts incased lovingly in a black lace bra, Andy gasped out loud and proceeded to lower her mouth to the perfection. Miranda obediently kept her arms upraised as Andy did things to her breasts that the editor had lain in bed many nights over the past two years imaging and masturbating too. Oh God, how had Andy known to take her this way, any less and Miranda might, just might have been able to walk away from Andrayah, but this on slot of physical domination was making Miranda wet and weak in the knees.

Shakily opening the front clasp of the bra, Andy took one pink areola into her hot mouth while her hand lightly pulled, twirled and pinched Miranda's other perfect pink nipple. Increasing the sucking and pinching Andy felt small shudders begin to run through Miranda's body. Just as Andy was considering taking this to the next stage, an increased awareness of their surrounding began to invade her sexual fog and she realized that she could hear the sound of a group of people happily moving down the street towards them. Shaking the sexual lassitude from her head, she stopped what she was doing, causing Miranda to moan in sublimated distress. Pulling herself together the best she could, Andy took Miranda's face in her hands and looking directly into her eyes said lovingly but firmly, "Miranda, there are people coming, and if you don't want to end up on page six tomorrow you need to pull yourself together. Do yourself up, go tell your driver you won't be needing him anymore tonight and then we'll go to my place, it's only a few blocks from here." Seeing the dazed and sexually confused looked on Miranda's face Andy said more firmly, "Hurry up Baby, we only have a few seconds before they are going to see an eyeful of Miranda Priestly that neither one of us wants them to see."

Visibly shaking, Miranda managed to pull the Imperialistic fashionista facade back into place and walked the short distance down the block to her car. Andy watched admiringly as her Royal Priestlyness managed to pull regal out of thin air and tell Roy he was dismissed for the evening. "Damn what a woman," was all Andy could think and whisper under her breathe as she watched Miranda stalk defiantly back towards her. Andy knew how aroused Miranda had been, so to be able to pull herself together so well was an amazing feat.

Pursing her lips slightly and looking haughtily at Andy, Miranda clearly stated, "You called me Baby. Nobody calls me Baby, Andrayah." Smilingly largely Andy declared, "I'm not nobody ...Baby."

Sniffing, Miranda tilted her head and began, "Yes, well that maybe true, but..."Not giving her a chance to finish, Andy grabbed Miranda by the hand and began to pull her down the opposite street, "Come on Miranda, my place is just a couple of blocks over."

Miranda dug her heels in and came to a complete stop. Looking slightly askew, embarrassed and yet still aroused Miranda began to state, "Andraya, I am really not sure..."

Not giving her a chance to think any further, Andy interceded by sidling up close to Miranda. Running her fingers along the dominatrix's lips ever so softly, lowering her head and looking up through her bangs she widened her doe eyes and husked, "But Baby, I'm all ready for you and I know you are ready for me." Taking Miranda's hand she places the editor's hand over the bulge in the V between her legs.

Shaking her head as if in denial, Miranda gulped in air. She then began nodding her head while closing her eyes momentarily. Opening her midnight blue orbs Andy could see lust, desire and yes...submission. Andy knew if she played this at all wrong, she would lose her chance with Miranda forever. "Please Miranda, lets not lose this chance that fate has given us," Andy besieged, "I know you want me and I want you, lets just go for it and we will worry about tomorrow...tomorrow." Seeing Miranda wrestling with indecision Andy tried again more forcefully, "Baby, I will take you places you will not want to ever come back from. I will make you come again and again, till you actually beg me to stop and even then you will want to come again."

"Take me Andrayah," clearing her throat Miranda tried again, "take me to your place."

Knowing she had won a huge battle that Miranda had been having internally, Andy interlaced her fingers with Miranda's and began again to gently guide her down the street. Minding racing with all the erotic acts she wanted to do and have done to her, they arrived at the entrance stairs to Andy's apartment, which is the bottom of a rent controlled brown stone. Pulling Miranda up the stairs, Andy opened the outside door and fumbling for her keys managed to get her apartment door open. Feeling Miranda again begin to hesitate slightly, Andy pulled Miranda into the front room and slamming the door shut with her foot she pulled Miranda around and again slammed her up against the inside of the front door. Not slowing down at all, Andy went in for Miranda's lips, devastating Miranda with the passion that had been building up inside of her with every step from the club to here. Kissing her deeply, lovingly running her tongue between Miranda's soft, moist lips, she began to make love to her mouth. Their breathes mingling along with their moans of desire, Andy pulled Miranda's left leg up over her own thigh and thrust more firmly against Miranda's center. Not breaking the passionate kiss, Andy ran her hands down Miranda's body, her neck, breasts, stomach and lower, caressing as she went till she came to the bottom of the short leather skirt. Pushing trembling fingers between Miranda's legs, her fingers were like heat seeking missiles, searching, wanting and needing to find their desired location. Andy felt small jolts of sexual electricity run throughout her body as her fingers found there destination wet and slick waiting for her

.

"Oh my fucking God," Andy moaned out between each electrical charge that ran down her spine, straight to her core. Miranda's folds were soft and moist, almost velvety and Andy had to physically keep her knees from buckling as she heard Miranda moan her name over and over again. She knew from the abundant amount of slick fluid she was feeling that Miranda was ready for her now, but she wanted to drag it out for as long as she could. Using three fingers she begin to lightly stroke all along Miranda's slit, tickling her core from entrance to clitoris. Lightly at first, then a little harder and faster she begin to concentrate her stroking tickling fingers on Miranda's clit. Feeling Miranda's body begin to tighten and hearing her moans get louder; Andy knew the fashionista was close. Slowing, and then halting her fingers, Andy heard Miranda moan out her name questioningly. Pulling Miranda's panties down and off, Andy looked up into Miranda's hooded gaze. Placing her wet fingers on Miranda's lips Andy seductively said, "Don't worry Baby, I'm not done yet."

Making Andy's clit throb, Miranda took Andrayah's wet fingers deep into her mouth sucking the fluid from the digits while caressing each finger with her tongue. Andy felt like the top of her head was going to blow off. "Oh Baby, Baby...what you do to me," Andy barely managed to say.

Looking at Andrayah with desire drunk eyes, Miranda ran her own hands down Andy's front, cupping and squeezing a breast through the reporter's shirt. Andy needing to feel flesh on flesh, clumsily ripped both her and Miranda's jackets, shirts and bras off. Ripping and tearing as she went, the passion of the act made Miranda moan, "Oh Andrayah, Andrayah please take me now...right now," and to emphasize her point Miranda pulled Andy close so that their nipples brushed and melded together causing both women to gasp. Taking it a step further Miranda slid her hand down to Andrayah's crotch pushing against the strap on between Andy's legs Miranda demanded, "Andrayah, fuck me."

Groaning, Andy shoved down her pants, easily placing the short, fat bulbous end of the strap on inside herself due to the copious amount of juices flowing from her opening. Shaking with the kind of want she had never felt before in her life, Andy placed the tip of the dildo against the dominatrix's entrance Looking the most amazing woman she had ever known directly into her eyes and soul, Andy thrust her hips forward forcibly, locking her and Miranda together forever. Feeling Andrayah enter her, Miranda screamed Andy's name and racked her nails down the reporters back, biting her lightly on the neck. Breathing ragged the pair began to ravish each others mouths as Andy began thrusting slow at first, then faster and deeper. Feeling the both of them getting closer and closer to orgasm, Andy reached down between Miranda's legs and began to stroke Miranda's clitoris. The combination of all the stimuli was causing both of their systems to sizzle. So much soft skin, silky hair and perfumed scents made Andy feel like all of her senses were on overload. .. Andy began to thrust and stroke faster and faster till both of their spines straightened and ripples of exquisite orgasms ripped through them simultaneously.

Miranda experiencing endless orgasmic aftershocks felt her knees begin to buckle and grabbed onto Andrayah's shoulders desperately. Andy feeling Miranda's melt down, pulled the strap on gently out. Squatting down she placed her shoulder against the editor's middle, easily lifting the dominatrix fireman style. Feeling herself lifted Miranda began to struggle and protest till she realized how ultimately wonderful it felt to be carried by this young beautiful woman. Andy instinctively knew Miranda was acquiescencing to being carried and felt pride and humility that this beautiful proud woman was letting her, Andy Sachs, carry her into the bedroom.

Laying the limp, sexually spent body of Miranda Priestly on the bed, Andy could only stand and stare. Seeing the hooded eyes and relaxed posture Andy felt many emotions racing through her. Firstly, she was dead proud of herself that a girl from Ohio , who worked for the New York Mirror could make this female lioness of the fashion world look so utterly 'sated.' Secondly, she was feeling a myraid of emotions for Miranda right now that she really didn't want to analyze and thirdly she most definitely wasn't 'finished' with the fashionista just yet. She had heard Miranda scream during orgasm, but Andy wanted her to scream out her name when she reached her peak, over and over and over again.

Pulling off the strap on, Andy crawled cat-like onto the bed purring as she crawled closer and closer to the junction of Miranda's legs. Gently pulling Miranda's legs apart Andy gave witness to one of the most beautiful sights on earth and her purring almost became a choked sob. Lowering her head to Miranda's core Andy stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the editor's slit from sopping wet bottom to top. Miranda still in a state of orgasmic bliss, let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure when she felt Andrayah's tongue on her folds. Not sure if she could take anymore sexual stimuli right now, Miranda nevertheless felt her legs widen further as a throaty purr escaped her own mouth.

"Andrayah, darling, I'm not sure if I can take anymore just now. Let me pleasure you," Miranda husked looking down at Andy between her legs with satiated eyes.

Andy smiled a self-satisfied smirk and raising an eyebrow, "Oh no Miranda, I'm not done till I hear you scream my name when you climax."

Eyes widening in a wondering but intrigued way, Miranda simply said, "You can always 'try' Andrayah." And laying her head back down Miranda ran her hands down her own body, stroking as she went, cupping and fondling her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Moaning slightly she proceeded to teasingly move her hands down further till they came to the junction of her legs, halting fleetingly when she heard Andrayah groan out loud at the show she was putting on for her. Lightly stroking her own sopping folds, Miranda took her wet fingers and placed them in Andy's mouth, mimicking the actions Andrayah had tortured her with earlier. Then grabbing a handful of thick, soft rich brown hair she pulled Andrayah's mouth to her core demanding softly, "Make me scream your name...Andrayah."

Hearing those words Andy thought 'I can die happy now,' before lowering her head to daintily lap kitten like at the font of Miranda's alter. She began with long swipes of her tongue, investigating between each fold. After doing this repeatedly, she began to focus on the pearly bundle of nerves peaking out of its hood that was begging to be worshipped. And worship she did, circling and circling Miranda's clitoris before finally swiping her tongue over the pink knot again and again. Andy was so consumed with her reverent worship that she didn't hear the escalating moans emitting from Miranda. It wasn't till she felt Miranda grasping her hair in handfuls firmly but not painfully that Andy became aware of what her actions were doing to the editor. Knowing Miranda was as swept away as she was enbolded Andy and while still stroking Miranda's clitoris with her tongue she placed a long finger at the fashionista's wet entrance.

Feeling Andrayah's penetrating digit, Miranda yelped, "Oh yes, yes...don't stop."

At the dominatrix's desperate yearning cry Andy thrust her finger deep with Miranda's center. Stroking the raised spongy flesh inside Miranda's opening, Andy proceeded to insert a second and third finger thrusting deeply while still laving Miranda's throbbing clit with her tongue. Coinciding the the strokes of her tongue on Miranda's clit with the strokes of her fingers inside on her G-spot, Andy could feel the editors muscles tensing exquisitely around her fingers. The pulling on her hair intensifying and the moaning getting louder, Andy began to deepen and speed up the dual action of both her fingers and tongue. Feeling everything in Miranda clench, Andy began sucking on the pink bundle while stroking inside faster.

"Andrayah...Andrayah...Oh My God, Andrayah," Miranda screamed as wave after wave of deep throbbing orgasm rippled through her body.

As Miranda came, Andy could feel ripples of orgasm ripple through herself and moaning into the editor's core the humming, moaning sounds reverberated through Miranda's center deepening the orgasmic effect. Collapsing and panting Andy used Miranda's mound as a pillow. Resting for a second, the reporter shakily crawled up to a sprawled, spent Miranda and folding her within her arms, Andy laid the editors' head on her shoulder and held her trembling form.

Giggling and stroking Miranda's silver hair, Andy whispered, "I told you I would make you scream my name."

"Hmm...yes," was all Miranda could manage to utter.

Grabbing Miranda's hand and linking their fingers together, Andy brought their clasped hands to her mouth and kissed each one of Miranda's fingers lovingly. "Miranda, we will be doing this again and again." Andy stated.

"Hmm...Yes." Miranda again whispered lovingly.

"So you will have all the time in the world to tell me the story of what you were doing in that bar tonight, dressed the way you were, right?" Andy said still kissing fingers between each word.

"Hmm...yes Andrayah," pulling her head up Miranda gazed into Andy's soulful brown eyes. Raising a trembling hand the editor stroked Andy's cheek tenderly and said, "We have all the time in the world to discuss everything including that day in the car in Paris. I made a terrible mistake that day, and have lived with it daily for two years. When I saw your face by the fountain I realized you meant what you had said, that they weren't just silly words spoken by a foolish young girl, but had been spoken from your heart. I will spend a lifetime making it up to you Andrayah, if you'll let me."

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Andy sobbed, "Oh Yes, Miranda, of course I will let you, now and forever."


End file.
